


How Far He'll Go

by The_Night_Raven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I have very limited knowledge of figure skating, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Protective Victor, Sick Character, Slightly OOC characters, Thank you google
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Night_Raven/pseuds/The_Night_Raven
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri was known as a prodigy in the figure skating world. At the age of sixteen, he was crushing any competition he had and breaking records set by skaters older and more experienced than himself. He was a natural on the ice and everyone knew that the ice was where he shined. On the ice, he was the king.There was just one problem. A rare genetic disorder that causes his bones to break easily.How far will Yuuri be able to go when he falls in love with a Russian figure skating world champion? Will he be able to keep his secret? What will happen if his secret gets out?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves. This idea came to me while sitting in lecture a few weeks ago. I'm still getting everything together, so I'm not sure how often I'll update.. Also nursing school keeps me super busy, but I will try and update as much as I can.
> 
> About Brittle Bone Disease:  
> Osteogenesis Imperfecta is a genetic bone disorder characterized by fragile bones that break easily, also known as Brittle Bone Disease. People with this disease have frequent broken bones from when they are babies through puberty. The frequency of broken bones usually decreases after puberty, but may increase again later in life. Asthma, hearing loss, bone deformity, short stature, easy bruising, and vision problems are also common.

At the age of eight Katsuki Yuuri decided he wanted to be a figure skater. No, he needed to be a figure skater. From the moment he saw the silver haired teenager on television, he knew there was nothing he wanted more than to be just like him. After seeing his performance, he begged his parents to get him a pair of skates. It took months until his parents finally gave in and bought the enthusiastic child his first pair of figure skating boots.

“Now Yuuri,” His father began while kneeling beside his son, helping him lace up the skates when he saw him struggling. “You know you have to be cautious if you’re serious about skating. You know your-”

“My bones aren’t strong like all the other kids my age. I know, Papa.” The eight year old replied matter of factly. “I’ll be careful. Promise! Now, can I get on the ice please?”

Toshiya couldn’t help but to chuckle at his son's excitement as he watched him make his way to the rink. He wanted nothing more than to be able to give his son a normal life despite his disease. With a sigh, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, recalling the day he and his wife learned of Yuuri’s condition.

* * *

 

_It was only three days after their son’s birth before the newborns parents frantically entered the pediatric hospital, the tiny baby bundled up in his mother's arms. Toshiya rushed to the front desk and demanded to see a doctor immediately while Hiroko tried soothing the hysterical infant._   
_It wasn’t long until a young doctor, obviously fresh out of medical school, approached the terrified couple._

_“What’s the matter?” He asked them, looking at the infant in his mother's arms. He frowned, seeing that the poor thing was obviously in a tremendous amount of pain._

_“I was waking him up from his nap because he needed to be fed.” His mother spoke while trying to regain her composure. “When I picked him up, I heard a snap and he started screaming. I-I didn’t see what was wrong until I looked down at his leg.” She looked to her husband, who seemed to understand, and he helped her unwrap the blanket from their son._

_The young doctor furrowed his brows while he looked over the baby’s right leg, swollen and deformed, definitely broken._   
_“Follow me.” He spoke calmly and lead the parents down the hallways and soon into an exam room._

_“You said this happened when you picked him up after waking him from a nap. Could you please go into further detail?” He motioned for the mother to lie the infant on the exam table before he put on his gloves._

_“There’s not much to explain.” She laid Yuri down as carefully as she could and looked up at the doctor. “He was sleeping normally and I picked him up just like I always do. He squirmed around like all babies do, and there was suddenly a loud cracking sound.”_

_The doctor, who’s name tag read “Sato Ren,” nodded as he started examining the tiny baby. He had finally stopped crying, now only letting out soft whimpers or hiccups every now and again. The first thing he did was look for any signs of abuse like he had been taught to do in medical school. After concluding that the infant had no other injuries, Doctor Sato began looking over his leg._

_“I’m going to order a x-ray. I’ll have a nurse come in and administer some pain medicine for the little one.” He wrote a few notes down on his chart before giving the parents a soft smile and walking out of the room._

_After hours in the hospital, multiple x-rays, scans, and blood tests, they finally had an answer as to why Yuri had broken his leg. Doctor Sato sat down with the parents while reading over his charts._

_“Osteogenesis Imperfecta?” Toshiya questioned and tightened his hold on his sleeping son. “I’ve never heard of that.”_

_“That’s understandable. It’s a very rare condition.” He leaned back in the chair and set the charts aside so he was able to focus on informing the parents of their child’s condition. “Osteogenesis Imperfecta, or Brittle Bone Disease, is a disorder that causes a weak skeletal system. Yuuri has type four OI.” He spoke quietly so he wouldn’t wake the child as he pulled up a webpage online so the parents could look over it. “As you can see, Yuuri has a moderate form of the disease. You can expect him to be a bit shorter than everyone, he will eventually experience bone deformity, and he’ll have to be very careful because his bones will break much easier than others.” He said, glancing at the tiny leg now wrapped securely in a cast. “The good news is that this disease will have no affect on his life expectancy. People with OI can live normal and happy lives as long as they take care of themselves and avoid strenuous activity.”_

* * *

 

Toshiya remembered that day vividly. He remembered the look of fear on his wife's face as Doctor Sato explained everything to them. He remembered thinking that it just wasn’t fair. Why did it have to be his child? What did his son do to deserve something like this? It took quite a while to come to terms everything, but once they both accepted it they became Yuuri’s rock. Yuuri was teased quite a bit in school because of his short stature and inability to play sports with all the other kids. The poor boy often came home with puffy eyes and a red nose. On those days Hiroko made sure to make Yuuri’s favorite dish, Katsudon.

Because of the constant teasing, Yuuri was a shy and quiet boy. The only friend he had was a girl by the name of Yuuko, a hyper a outgoing girl who was always dragging Yuuri to the ice skating rink. It was thanks to her that Yuuri saw Viktor Nikiforov’s performance and his love of figure skating began. Every weekend those two would rush off to the skating rink and Yuuri would watch Yuko skate to the same music Viktor skated to. Toshiya could see the longing in his son's eyes, so he knew that he’d be asking for his own skates sooner or later. After a long talk, he and his wife decided to allow him to skate, but the moment they saw him struggle or get injured they would stop it immediately.

“Papa! Look at me! I’m skating just like Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed as he glided past him. Toshiya shook his head with a smile and waved to him. For the first time, he saw true joy on his youngest child’s face. At that moment, he knew that if Yuuri really tried. If he really wanted it, he could do whatever he wanted in his life. His disease didn’t have to hinder him. He just hoped he wouldn’t get himself hurt in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter.  
> Next chapter will be longer, I promise!  
> Please let me know if I made any spelling errors.

Katsuki Yuuri was known as a prodigy in the figure skating world. At the age of sixteen, he was crushing any competition he had and breaking records set by skaters older and more experienced than himself. When he was eighteen, he won gold at the Grand Prix Final. Now at the age of twenty, he had his eyes on the Olympics. He was a natural on the ice and everyone knew that the ice was where he shined. On the ice, he was the king, off the ice, it was a completely different story. Shy and timid, Yuuri didn’t speak to many people aside from his childhood friends.

“Yuuri! That was amazing! It was just like Victor’s last performance.” Yuuko exclaimed, quickly shoving her phone, that she had been using to secretly record Yuuri’s skating, in her coat pocket. “An exact copy really. I have no idea how you do it.” She smiled when she saw the blush staining her best friend’s pale cheeks.

“Thanks, Yuuko. I’m no where near as good as Victor is, but I’ve been practicing almost every day. His performances are really difficult. So I thought copying his might help me with my own.” Yuuri spoke after skating over to her and leaning against the wall.

“I have no idea why you think you need to practice every single day. Do you not realize how amazing you are? Come on, let’s take the rest of the day off and go have some fun. I’ll even buy lunch.”

Sighing, Yuuri look back to the ice for a brief moment. He wanted to practice for a few more hours. The Olympic try outs were coming up in a few short months, so he wanted to make sure he was ready. “I don’t know, Yuuko. I should probably-”

“Yuuri! Please! We haven’t spent any time together outside the rink in months. I miss you.” She pouted. Shaking his head, Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright, alright. Let me get changed and I’ll meet you outside.”

* * *

 

Once he had gotten changed into a simple black t shirt, sweat pants, and his favorite pair of old sneakers, Yuuri met up with Yuuko outside. “Yuuri, I love you, but we are going to seriously have to work on you fashion choices.” She deadpanned. “Anyway, let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving!”

“Where did you want to go? You know I’m on a diet, so-”

“Oh hush! You work out all the time. What’s one meal going to do, hm? I’m thinking you’re long overdue for a katsudon” She smiled and took his hand to pull him along. Yuuri sighed and allowed himself to be pulled down the streets until they reached the restaurant they used to go to all the time when they were children. “Get whatever you want! You deserve it after all the practicing you’ve been doing lately.” She told him as they walked inside and took a seat.

“Alright, maybe just for today I’ll eat whatever I want.” Yuuri said softly and picked up the menu while Yuuko smiled at him.

“So, when are the Olympic tryouts? Six months from now, right?”

“Yeah. So I’ve only got six months to make sure my performance is absolutely perfect. You have no idea how stressed I am about it.” He sighed.

“Yuuri, you won gold two years ago at the Grand Prix. You’ve got this in the bag.”

“I’ve won gold once. That doesn’t mean I’ll automatically make it.” He frowned.

“Ugh, you have got to get some more confidence in yourself.” Yuuko took out her phone for a few moments before smirking and putting it away.

“What’s that look for?” He asked hesitantly.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 

"Yuuko! I'm going to kill you!" Yuuri yelled in the middle of the night, gripping his phone tightly. He couldn't believe she had actually recorded him skating, and POSTED it to the internet! He looked down at the video for the tenth time, watching the views steadily climb and more and more comments get posted.The video was getting posted to different websites and there were even a few articles about it, his name was trending, and he was getting text after text. Yuuri slid off the bed dramatically and laid his phone down. He hated having so much attention on him. What if people didn't like it? What if people thought he was trying to be a copy of Victor?

What if.

What if.

What if.

Groaning, he laid face down on the floor and closed his eyes. He and Yuuko were going to have a serious talk in the morning.

* * *

 

"Katsuki Yuuri. Aren't you interesting?" A silver haired man smiled to himself.

"Ugh, are you talking to yourself again, old man?" The blonde asked after sipping his tea. "You're so creepy sometimes. How many times have you watched that video now?"

The two Russian skaters were seated comfortably in the coffee shop. One of the few quiet places they could find. Everywhere else they went, photographers and fans always seemed to crowd them. Victor didn't mind, but he knew Yuri absolutely hated being surrounded by screaming fans and photographers that always managed to get in their faces.

Victor ignored the teenager and tapped replay for what must have been the fifteenth time this morning. The way this person skated. So gracefully, without a care in the world, skating simply for the love of skating. It reminded him of how he used to be before everything became about medals and image. He needed to meet this person. 

"Hey, Yuri? Feel like taking a short vacation to Japan?"  
  
The teen looked up at him blankly just as he was about to sip his tea again.

"..Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Victor, I swear you've seriously lost your mind. I can't believe you've dragged me all the way to Japan over a guy you saw online. You've done some crazy things since I've known you, but this takes the cake!" Yuri ranted as they walked along the streets of Hasetsu.

"Yet you still agreed on coming with me." He smiled. "Now how about you stop your complaining and help me out? I think we may be a little lost."

"Huh?! You've gotten us lost? I told you to take a cab, but no! You wanted to 'take in the scenery' like some old geezer." Yuri snatched Victor's phone from him and looked over the map he had been looking at. "You idiot! You're looking at a map of Tokyo!" He started furiously typing in the correct map and directions while grumbling a few choice words under his breath.

"He said in an interview that his family runs a hot spring."

"I know, I know! You've only told me a few hundred times. Here." He shoved the phone back into Victors hand. "Let's hurry up. I'm tired and I want food. Sitting on a airplane with you for twenty hours was completely exhausting."

Victor chuckled and looked down at his phone. "Alright. I'll buy you something to eat once we get there."

"Hmph." Yuri shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and sighed. "So what exactly do you plan on doing once you meet this guy?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I've got a few ideas, but I won't know until we get there and I talk with him."

"I should have known. Only you would come all the way to Japan without knowing what the hell you're going to do when you get there. I mean, what if this guy is a complete psycho? You don't know anything about him."

Victor crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "He doesn't seem like the 'psycho' type. How many figure skaters do you know that are crazy?"

"Oh, I can name a few." He said, giving Victor the side eye.

 

* * *

 

"Yuuri! Come on." Yuuko whined. "You can't be angry at me forever. I only did it in hopes of giving you a confidence booster. I didn't know you'd get so upset." 

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, but you know how I feel about things like that. What if Victor saw it?" He sighed and skated past her. "I think I'd just die if he saw it and thought I was trying to copy him."

"He's not going to think that. He'll probably think it's really nice. He might even fall in love." 

"What?!" Yuuri exclaimed, then lost his balance and fell on his bottom. "Ow. Yuuko!"

She laughed and skated over to him, helping him to his feet. "Sorry. You know how much I love teasing you." She smiled at her flustered friend and pat him on the back. "But seriously, don't worry about what anyone thinks about that video. You're an amazing skater, Yuuri. You work harder than anyone I know. You're committed, determined, and you fight for what you want. I put that video out there to show people how amazing you really are."

Yuuri blushed, looking down shyly. "Thanks. I think I needed that." 

She gently squeezed his shoulder and nodded. "You wanna skate some more? You've been at it for a while now."

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here for a little while longer. I'm still trying to perfect my program." He said before looking down at his phone. "I'll probably stay for an hour more. Want me to lock up for you?"

"Yeah, thanks Yuuri. I've got to get home to the girls. Takeshi's had them all day." She handed him the key and gave him a quick hug. "See you tomorrow."

He nodded. "See you." After watching her leave, he turned around and sighed. "Alright, Yuuri. Focus." He seriously needed to clear his head. He needed to finish his program within a month so he could make sure everything was perfect for the try outs. However, his mind was on other things. His condition, keeping everything from his coach, trying to convince his family he was okay to skate, now this video. He was never good under stress, but he continued to skate anyway in hopes that he would be able to forget about everything for a while.

"Focus." He said himself before picking up speed for a jump. He glided across the ice, eyes slightly squinted in concentration and jumped into the air for a Salchow. When he landed flawlessly, he smiled and kept going. 

_"That's right. I'm in my element when I'm on the ice. I'm just Yuuri. I'm not my disease. I can do anything I set my mind to."_ He thought and went into another jump, landing it once again.  _"I'm strong. I've overcame things nobody else has had to deal with. Yuuko's right. I need to have more confidence."_

Yuuri continued to skate, landing jump after jump perfectly. His confidence in his jumps was never the best. Sure, he could land basic jumps and more recently he had been landing slightly more difficult jumps, but with his condition, he never really allowed himself to preform more of the advanced jumps. He relied more on advanced step sequences and perfecting the jumps he allowed himself to do. His last program had just barely won him gold two years ago, so he knew he needed to step it up for the Olympics. Fancy step sequences and moderately difficult jumps just wouldn't cut it anymore. He had to push himself and take a few risks. 

He just hoped he wouldn't regret this.

He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves before picking up speed once more. He had seen these jumps hundreds of times before. He knew how they were done. 

"I can do this." He said just before jumping. 

His take off went well, but after rotating only two times, he realized he had misjudged just how much power he needed to put into it.

He was going to fall. 

His hands shot out in attempt to break the fall. He'd much rather injure his hand or wrist over his ankle or leg. Soon enough, he felt that all to familiar snap in his left wrist as he landed. 

"See, Yuri. I told you I'd find it!" A voice sounded just as he hit the ice. 

"Yeah, it only took you an hour. Thanks a lot for getting us lost. Again!"

Yuuri bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as he stood up and held his throbbing wrist to his chest. His coach was going to kill him. His parents were going to freak out again. What was he going to tell them? How was he going to convince them that he was okay? As thoughts raced through his head he didn't realize the two people staring at him until one of them spoke. 

"Yuri Katsuki?" 

His head snapped up and his breath hitched. He stood frozen on the ice, his brain trying to register what was happening. This had to be some kind of dream, right? But the pain in his wrist told him this was no dream.

"V-Victor?" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Yuuri bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as he stood up and held his throbbing wrist to his chest. His coach was going to kill him. His parents were going to freak out again. What was he going to tell them? How was he going to convince them that he was okay? As thoughts raced through his head he didn't realize the two people staring at him until one of them spoke._

_"Yuuri Katsuki?"_

_His head snapped up and his breath hitched. He stood frozen on the ice, his brain trying to register what was happening. This had to be some kind of dream, right? But the pain in his wrist told him this was no dream._

_"V-Victor?"_

* * *

 

It felt like the whole world had come to a stop for that brief moment when brown eyes met blue. He stood completely frozen, unable to utter a single word. Victor was actually standing only a few feet away from him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever imagined this would happen.

"Yuuri?" Victor spoke apprehensively. Something was obviously wrong, but he just didn't know what. Perhaps he was just surprised? No, that wasn't it. Judging by the way he was clutching his wrist and the tears he was trying so hard to hold back, Victor knew he must have just gotten hurt. Just as he was about to ask if he was okay, Yuuri spoke.

"Ah! S-Sorry! I.. I'm. Um."

"You're hurt, right?" Yuri spoke, crossing his arms. "I can tell by the way you're holding your wrist. What happened?"

"Huh? Oh.." He looked down at his swollen wrist. "Fell."

"Is it broken?" Victor asked, approaching Yuuri as he skated over to them.

He looked down and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, trying to sort his thoughts. 'Pull it together!' He mentally scolded himself before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Yeah, it's broken. I felt it snap when I hit the ice." He said, sitting down to take off his skates. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude." He said while unlacing the skates surprisingly well with only one hand. "But why are you here?"

"We can talk about that later. First we need to get you to a doctor." Victor knelt down in attempt to help Yuuri with his skates, but before he could offer assistance Yuuri already had them off and was moving to stand. He offered Yuuri his hand and the other took it. Victor didn't miss the little blush and he couldn't help but to smile. "I can take you to the hospital, if you'd like."

"Hey! You're not leaving me in the middle of some little Japanese city all alone, old man!" Yuri huffed and walked over to the two.

"Oh, Yuri. I forgot you were there."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched as Yuuri looked at the both of them.

"Thank you for the offer, but I should probably go alone." He said, wincing as he moved his wrist to his chest once more.

"Alright. Well, Yuri and I will be staying at your family's hot spring. So we'll see you when you get back."

Yuuri froze once again and looked up at him. "Y-You're staying where?"

"Your family's hot spring. We booked a room for a week." He smiled.

"Oh."

__

* * *

 

Sitting alone in a hospital room as he waited for the results of the x-ray was miserable. It gave him more time to think and worry over everything. What if the break was so bad it required surgery? He wouldn't be able to practice then. If he couldn't practice, he'd never be prepared for the Olympic try outs. He had set his heart on making the team, so the thought of having his condition get in the way of that broke his heart. Sniffling softly, he leaned back against the horribly uncomfortable pillows and adjusted the ice pack on his wrist. His eyes stung with tears he was holding back. He wished Doctor Sato would hurry up so he wouldn't be left alone with his thoughts. Just as he felt he was going to have a breakdown, there was a soft knock on the door before Doctor Sato walked inside with a folder containing his x-ray.

"Yuuri, how are you feeling?" He asked him and offered him a tissue.

"I'm okay, I guess. Thank you." He accepted the tissue and blew his nose as the doctor turned on the illuminator and took out the x-rays. "Is it bad?"

"It doesn't require surgery, if that's what you're worried about. That doesn't mean it's not a bad break, however." He placed the x-ray on the illuminator to show Yuuri the image. "As you can see, the broken portion of your radius is tilted upward, which is why your wrist is bent abnormally. Thankfully the joint wasn't affected. So what I'm going to do is put your wrist in a cast for eight weeks. After the eight weeks is up, I'll get another x-ray from you to see how you're healing."

"Eight weeks?" Yuuri frowned. "I'll still be able to skate, right?"

Ren sighed and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't recommend it, Yuuri. I'd much rather you wait at least six months for the bone to completely heal."

"I can't wait that long. I have try outs in six months. I have to practice."

"I know how you feel, and I can't stop you from doing what you love. I can only give you my advice. Could you wait until the cast comes off at least?"

"I could try, but I won't promise anything."

"That's all I ask." Being Yuuri's doctor for twenty years, Ren knew just how stubborn he could be. Once his mind was set on something, nobody could convince him to take a break. He admired Yuuri for that. Despite all his obstacles, he always persevered and came out stronger and stronger every time. "Alright, dry your eyes and let's get this cast on so you can get out of here."

Yuuri smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you."

After half an hour of sitting and letting Doctor Sato put the cast on his arm, Yuuri was discharged and on his way out of the hospital. Now that that was over, he had to face his parents, then his coach. He was not looking forward to that in the slightest. The only good thing about going home was that Victor was there waiting for him. He still couldn't believe he was in Japan and still had no idea why, so he was anxious to finally sit and talk with him. As he walked out the doors of the hospital, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Upon opening the text, his heart sank.

'We need to talk. I'm at your place. Meet me outside.' Read the text from his coach, Celestino.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

 

With his heart pounding, Yuuri made his way back home and sure enough, there was his coach waiting for him outside. He took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hey, Celestino. I-I got your text. What did you want to talk about?"

The brunette man frowned and crossed his arms. "Yuuri. Your parents called me and told me about your injury."

"How do they know? I haven't told them yet." He frowned.

"Someone who was at the rink with you told them. They called me shortly after they found out. What happened?"

"I fell, but I'll still be able to skate. I just have to be careful." He said, trying to convince him that he was okay.

Celestino shook his head and sighed. "Yuuri." He began quietly as he sat down on the bench. "I know. About your condition, I mean."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he took a small step back.

"H-How?"

"Six months after I became your coach, your parents told me. They wanted to let me know so I could decide if I still wanted to coach you. After some thought, I decided to take a chance with you. You were so determined and you still are. You have a fire inside you, Yuuri. I'm just afraid that you're going to get burned." He looked up at the cloudy sky before looking at Yuuri, who was standing frozen on the spot. "I've been your coach now for eight years. I've watched you grow into a talented skater and I'm so proud of you for beating the odds that always seemed to be stacked against you. However, it seems your condition is putting you at risk once again. I've been mulling this over for a few weeks now, and I've finally made a decision.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked softly, fearing what his coach was about to tell him.

"Yuuri, I can't be your coach anymore." He said, looking him in the eyes. "I think you should retire."


End file.
